Cross My Heart
by Konohana Sakuya
Summary: Revya decides to take an endurance test alone with Gig after he receives his own body.  Of course, the only problem with being alone with Gig is complaining about hotpods... but is that really all true?


Helllo, guys! Dunno how you stumbled upon this, but either way, I'm glad you did. This is my first fanfic to (my current favorite game) Soul Nomad and The World Eaters! Hopefully you enjoy it, to some extent.

**Please note that I'm not actually done with the game yet! Most of the stuff you see here comes purely from my imagination. Please take that into account before any 'hey, that doesn't happen' or 'hey, that's wrong!' comments. I really wanted to write a fanfic before I was done with the game, sue me! Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

"Hot... pods... dammit, I've gone too long without 'em..." Groaned an unusually exhausted Gig as Revya sat against a tree to catch some of her breath. "Damn, this is one hell of an endurance test! You sure this just ain't some kinda plan to kill me? Because I'm beginning to wonder..." Gig complained as he slowly traced her steps and sat near her. Revya released a nonchalant sigh and eyed Gig easily.

"Nah. We just need to take an occasional break is all. We'll be okay." She replied, giving a petite smile. Gig rolled his eyes and laid his chin in his palm.

"Breaks my ass, we've taken plenty and I'm still frikken' tired! And I haven't had a hotpod for... longer than I can handle!" Gig said in an all-too-familiar aggressive manner.

"...three days? You've been without them longer for weeks before, Gig..."

"Yeah, when I was still in _your_ body. And trust me, even that took a lot of strength to endure... but, whatever..." Gig retorted and slumped over. The wind blew their hair gently, cooling them off bit by bit. This caused Revya to think about the others, as the wind always did- it made her think.

* * *

Revya grabbed the shaft of the Onyx Blade lying by her side and flipped it over. There was hardly a reflection anymore, just a dull replica of a silhouette that just barely remained recognizable. Staring into the sword, she began to think about Danette and Levin, Odie and the others that tagged along. She rubbed her hand across the sword's body and looked up at Gig. "Gig, I miss them." Revya said suddenly, causing Gig to flinch, then glance at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" He asked agitatedly. Revya could sense the inattention he had, despite him asking.

"I know you don't really care, but Vitali and Danette and the others. I just kinda wonder how they're doing without us, is all." She admitted, which caused Gig to completely turn his head and fix an expression of disgust on his face.

"Are you kidding me? You're saying that it ain't fantastic how the stupid cow and the lame-ass slug are out of our hair for a bit? You're too nice for your own good, kid." He replied, unusually calmly- his insults were tame compared to what they used to be, which forced a smile out of Revya.

"Well... there's not really much of a difference to me. You're as much of a hassle alone as they are put together..." Revya teased, causing Gig to huff arrogantly and sit up straight.

"Keep saying crap like that and I might just think about deserting you while you're sleeping." He retorted hotly, covering his face with his right hand. He then mumbled something that Revya couldn't hear, but she didn't ask. Gig then yawned and leaned back on the tree, closing his eyes. Revya yawned as well on impulse, then scooted over to make room for Gig.

* * *

She looked up and watched the sunset begin to pour out over the hills, admirably wondering what the others were doing at this time. Were they on a hill somewhere, too, watching the same sunset, or did a blanket of dark already cover them? It had only been three days and Revya was still feeling homesick. Was it the lack of the usual commotion that bothered her, or was it being alone with Gig? She didn't put much thought on it, but she knew she was acting differently.

"Quit zoning out, kid." Gig's rough- but tired- voice interrupted her thoughts. Revya winced a little and then looked down at her feet.

"Um, sorry..." She murmured apologetically, then began unstrapping her sandals. "Hey, are you sleepy?" She asked, then began to massage her scarred feet. Gig then opened one eye and glanced at her.

"Hell no, of course not! It's not like we've been walking for seven hours straight or anything! Damn, you're almost as dense as that stupid cow..." Gig trailed off, then closed his eyes again, frowning. Revya just laughed softly and put her sandals at the side of the tree. "You're exaggerating, I'm nowhere near as dense as Danette. It was just a question..." She said, then began to watch the sunset again. "I'll stop bugging you, then. Just get some sleep, you'll need it." She said quietly, but it seemed as if Gig was already in the phase of drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Revya remained conscious, watching as the last of the light fell over the hills. She sighed and rubbed the grass around her between her fingers. "I hope all of you are doing okay..." She said quietly, then positioned herself on the tree comfortably (or at least as comfortable as possible) so she could begin resting.

"Man, it's been a long time since I got to see the sun go down like that. It actually ain't that bad..." Said Gig, which startled Revya as she hit the back of her head against the tree.

"Ouch! Gig, I thought you were sleeping! Don't startle me like that..." She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head gently. Gig rolled his eyes and then pointed to his right eye.

"Heheh. You can never know if this one's open or not." The gastronome smirked, then leaned forward. "Sorry, though, I guess." He added. An apology was completely out of character for him, but it wasn't the first time, and the way it was said had a sign of verisimilitude. Revya ignored it, though, then nodded. "It's fine. Let's really get some sleep now, though." She replied, then closed her eyes again.

"Waaay ahead of you, kid." Gig said wearily, consciousness already slipping from Revya.


End file.
